Hebzucht Veel
Hebzhuct Veel is a Quincy and a member of the reformed Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation H "The Harvest" Appearance Hebzucht is an elderly man, with a bald head and a short grey beard that connects with his mustache and partially covers his mouth. He also has bushy eyebrows and Hebzucht's eyes are almost always closed though he has shown to have dark green eyes. His skin color is lightly tan and his bald at the top of his head, Hebzucht has grey hair going around the sides and back of his head. Hebzucht's attire consists of a variation of the Sternritter's uniform, including the order's signatuer ankle-length cloak and hood. Underneath that he wears a white kimono with long sleeves and a black colored line down the middle. He wears matching golden bracelets around his wrists underneath his sleeves. For the lower body Hebzucht wears a white halam and on his feet he wears white Geta with black straps. Hebzucht is usually seen carrying a Khakkhara staff, which is also his Spirit Weapon. Personality Despite his appearance Hebzucht is not a religious person. He is however, a firm follower of the old Quincy Traditions, hence why he is so loyal to Ishida, whom seeks to rebuild the Quincy race back to their former glory. Hebzucht also holds the previous Sternritters with disdain, seeing them nothing more as brutes and savages who didn't even care for their own people. An interesting quirk of Hebzucht is that he only speaks in riddles, something that annoys the younger Sternritters. Still despite that he is very wise due to his age and is respected by that from the other members. History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Quincy Powers Reishi Absorption & Manipulation: As a Quincy Hebzucht can absorb and manipulate the reishi particles in the atmosphere to create weapons or use for techniques. He has an easier time in places such as Soul Society and Hueco Mundo that are more rich with reishi but he seems capable of doing it in the Living World too. *'Blut' (German for Blood, Japanese for Blood Guise): An advanced Quincy technique that by sending reishi through their bodies, or through a reishi system to be exact, they can increase their offensive and defensive capabilities. The only drawback is that both reishi networks required are separated meaning that both can't be used at the same time. **'Blut Vene' (German for Blood Vein, Japanese for Stilled Blood Guise): The defensive form of Blut. Hebzucht has shown to be highly skilled with this form as he can take on powerful attacks without flinching and remain unharmed at the same time. The Harvest (宝狩人 (ザ・ハーベスト), Za Hābesuto; Japanese for "Treasure Hunter"): Hebzucht ability allows him to absorb the powers and techniques that his enemies send at him. Doing so allows him not only to avoid damage but also use them as his own. There are some restrictions to this ability such as that Hebzucht can only absorb the powers of a person, meaning he cannot use his Schrift on a Zanpakuto. Also he must be prepared to absorb it meaning that it's ineffective towards surprise attacks. He also can't absorb the abilities of a fellow Quincy unless they're dead, meaning he must directly absorb it from their corpse. He has already absorbed several abilities of some of the Sternritter during the war. For these abilities he can only use one at a time. *'The Zombie': Absorbing the ability from the former Sternritter Z, Giselle Gweewlle, Hebzucht can turn anyone whom is sprayed with his blood into his personal zombies. This also gives him high speed healing factors for any kind of wounds. He cannot turn fellow Quincy into Zombies unless they're already dead. *'The Heat': Taken from the body of the former Sternritter H, Bazz-B, Hebzucht has acquired the ability to create flames from the reishi in the atmosphere. He usually summons these flames with hand movements or with his Khakkhara staff. Spirit Weapon Reishi Khakkhara: Like all Quincy, Hebzucht can focus the reishi particles in the air with his own reiatsu within his Quincy Cross to create a weapon. Hebzucht's Spirit Weapon is the Khakkhara staff he carries. The staff is about the same height as Hebzucht with the top being in the shape of the Wandenreich's emblem, with a ring in each point. Quincy: Vollständig Dobiel (Curse of God) Category:Primarch11 Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Sternritter (Next Generation)